


Ass as Red as His Hair

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Caning, Discipline, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Submissive Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kylo needs to discipline Hux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass as Red as His Hair

“You enjoy insulting me in front of your Stormtroopers,” Kylo grumbled as soon as the door shut behind them, leaving him and Hux out of sight of anyone in his bedroom.

Hux's usual rigid stance changed and he watched the other, blushing as he lowered his gaze. “Sir...”

“Strip.” He waited a moment to watch as the redhead started to obey him, snorting as he went to open a small chest under his bed. He looked at the contents inside, humming to himself before he chose a wispy metallic switch. As he stood back up, he looked over and saw that Hux had stripped down to his socks by now, working on removing the garters that kept them in place. “Did you fold your clothes neatly?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Did I tell you to?”

Hux hesitated, biting his lip before shaking his head. “No, Sir...”

Kylo flicked his wrist, using the Force to throw Hux's clothes onto the ground, pointedly stepping on them and grinding his heels into the material as he locked eyes with the other. He watched the look of distress that crossed Hux's face and he waited, silently daring him to say anything about it. He smirked knowingly when Hux kept his mouth shut. “Assume the position,” he commanded. He allowed himself to smile when Hux turned his back on him, secretly proud and a little aroused at how quickly the General obeyed him when they were alone like this. Hux placed his hands up against the wall, bracing himself as he spread his legs just so, trying to even out his breathing. “Are you ready?” he asked.

He nodded his head and he gasped as the first blow came down across his thighs. Hux had learned how to control himself during these punishments, keeping his legs locked and unmoving as he was beaten. His arms trembled but the palms of his hands remained flat against the wall, knowing that Kylo would just strike his knuckles with the switch if he saw them removed from the wall. Tears burned in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as Kylo continued to beat him across his ass and thighs, showing the General no mercy.

Kylo didn't stop until one of the welts started to bleed. At the sight of blood he lowered his arm, snorting as he set the switch aside. He rested a hand on Hux's shoulder, massaging him a little as he remained in the punishment position. “Have we learned our lesson for the night?” he asked.

“Ye-yes, Sir...” Hux panted.

Kylo kissed him on the cheek, gently pulling him away from the wall and guiding him to his bed. He sat down first, pulling Hux down until he was lying over his lap, ass in the air. “My strong and foolish slut,” he purred, applying bacta to the welts he had left on the other. “Are you ever going to learn?” he asked, smiling as he felt the telltale signs of Hux's cock slowly becoming erect.

“I...I need more lessons...” Hux confessed.

The other laughed, nodding his head as he soothed the hot and raw flesh with more gel and a soothing massage with his gloved hand. “Good.”

 


End file.
